Company call centers or online support forums put customers in contact with company agents for customer service, for example, to provide technical support, sell products or schedule appointments. Depending on the needs of the customers, agents may be burdened with an excessive amount of tasks. To meet customer expectations for service and efficiency, agents typically handle many tasks simultaneously at an intensive pace. However, when agents rush to complete tasks, they often generate errors, and when agents take the time to carefully complete tasks, they may frustrate customers with longer wait times. Accordingly, agents performing fully manual tasks may fail to meet customer needs.